


Tempestade de raios

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Post-Breath of the Wild
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Todos esses anos depois, tempestades de raios ainda a faziam pensar em Urbosa.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	Tempestade de raios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thunderstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815441) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #042 - weather (clima).

Uma tempestade começou.

Tão familiar, mesmo agora. O mundo podia ter mudado, mas o clima ainda era o mesmo.

O céu explodiu com eletricidade, deixando o ar com aquele leve odor de ozônio.

Isso fazia ela pensar em Urbosa, raios sempre a faziam pensar em Urbosa, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

Zelda ainda estava viva, mas Urbosa não estava. Nunca mais poderiam ter seus piqueniques, Zelda nunca mais dormiria no seu colo, tão confortável na presença da outra, nunca ouviria Urbosa rir de novo.

Não era justo, mas assim era sua vida.

Havia tanto que ela não entendia antes, ela era tão jovem, e seu treinamento era quase a única coisa na sua mente. Ele nem ao menos entendia seus próprios sentimentos naquela época, mas entendia agora.

Só que agora era tarde demais.

Urbosa tinha morrido há muito tempo, e Zelda só tinha as tempestades para se lembrar dela.


End file.
